


My Less-Inhibited Better Half

by HungryLibrary



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future AU, first posted on Tumblr, honestly amused weiss, hot tempered yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryLibrary/pseuds/HungryLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang is Weiss’s date to a business party and things go about as well as they always do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Less-Inhibited Better Half

“So what size are they? Your gauntlets...”

With a giggle the blonde leaned in closer. “You _really_ want to know?”

“It would make my whole night.” He grinned, practically drooling as his view only got better.

“Well…” Violet eyes fluttered coyly as she tapped a thoughtful finger to her lips. “I guess if you promise not to shout it out to the entire party…”

So close, so close!

“It’ll be just between you and me, sweetheart.”

Yang smiled.

“Okay. But I’m still going to whisper it, so you’ll have to get a little bit closer than that.”

He almost slid off his barstool leaning near as the blonde breathed in his ear-

“ _I’m a size three Knock Out~_ ”

The man’s smirk faltered at little in confusion.

“What’s a knock-“

-

After a day spent running from one boardroom to another, this red-eye ‘business social’ ranked about as low on Weiss’s list as anything could get.

Even getting called up by Ruby to deal with a hoard of rampaging Grimm would have been preferable, at least then she would have been in company that didn’t require her to smile when all her face wanted to do was snarl. And a fight would have ensured some interaction with her girlfriend…

Speaking of Yang, it was about time now wasn’t it?

Smile still plastered in place Weiss gave a surreptitious glance as her watch.

…….Nothing.

Hmm, that was odd-

CRASH!

The son of a board member came smashing down on a hastily un-occupied table, broken nose trailing an arc of blood in his wake.

Weiss felt a mischievous quirk lift her lips. Ah ha, _there_ she was.

Yang was absolutely stunning as she finished her drink and stood from the bar, shimmering fabric of her dress hugging every curve like a second skin of flames, too-cheerful smile sending the other patrons scrambling back in fear.

A low hum started up in Weiss’s chest as she watched Yang say something to the bartender before waltzing off with a playful wave at her victim.   

“Please excuse me.” The heiress had work hard to keep the amusement from her voice as she slipped away, scooping up a pair drinks as she join her smoldering girlfriend at the buffet table. 

“Found another unfortunate product of Schnee Company employ parenting, I presume?”

Yang’s shoulders slumped a bit as she took the offered drink, twisting it between her fingers while her smile vanished.

“They’re everywhere at this party meeting things. It’s like trying to go skinny dipping on a lake full of leaches…”

A twinge of guilt offset the happy purr in Weiss’s heart.

“You know, I don’t _need_ a date for these events. There’s no need to dive into the pool if its denizens are going to suck you dry-“

“And leave them to go crawling all over you instead?” Dark eyebrows lifted in honest affront. “Sorry Weiss, you’re just going to have to deal with grumpy after-party me because that _really_ isn’t going to happen.”

A laugh bubbled up from Weiss as she turned to regard the slowly recovering crowd.

“I hardly think it would be as bad as you imagine. The people here are much more interested in my money than my looks.”

“Then they’re all stupid as well as pervy and I’m _definitely_ not leaving you alone with them.”

Yang’s voice was dead serious as she glared at the party. Glancing over at the taller woman, Weiss’s breathe caught a little at the hint of burning red in those dark eyes.

Looking away quickly lest she be caught with a blush, Weiss assessed the splintered table and bloodstained carpeting that Yang’s reaction had left behind.

“Perhaps I should start up an account for you after all.” She mused casually. “Something to help to pay for date- damages expenses...”

Yang winced and reached up to fiddle with an errant lock of hair.

“Sorry. I’ll try to… tone it down a bit more. These guys are too wimpy for a beat down anyway.”

“You’ve already gotten better.” Weiss held up her watch. “This time you lasted three whole seconds longer than I anticipated!”

The news didn’t seem very cheerful to Yang.

“Sorry…” She groaned, hand switching to rub tiredly at her face. “Maybe you should set some bodyguards to keep people out of my range, I’m not sure I’ll ever be able to stop completely.”

“Did I ever say I wanted you to?”

Yang looked around in surprise.

“As heiress and future head of the company, I literally cannot afford to punch anyone across the room for being an absolute pig. That doesn’t mean I don’t wish I could though. So-“

Flashing a brilliant smile, Weiss tapped teasingly upon Yang’s arm.

“-Let’s just see if we can get your temper to last past the fifteen minute mark and call the rest fair comeuppance, agreed?”

And finally, after a long day of following Weiss around and being polite to power-hunger strangers, a real smile found its way back onto Yang’s face.

Even with the bar-fight filled headlines she knew tomorrow would bring, Weiss felt quite happy checking the evening off as a success.


End file.
